El cuaderno de la muerte
by xjapan
Summary: Alfred sentía que su vida era demasiado rutinaria hasta que encontró algo que cambió su vida y no precisamente para bien (para el reto un toque de miedo del foro yo amo hetalia y tu)
1. Chapter 1

_El cuaderno de la muerte_

 _Capitulo 1_

 _El héroe del nuevo mundo_

 _Hola ¿Como están ? Espero que bien bueno este seria una pequeña adaptación del anime Death Note aunque cambiaré un parcde cosas espero les guste_

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto "un toque de miedo" del foro "Yo amo hetalia y ¿tu?"_

Alfred de algún modo vivía de manera pacífica pero por alguna razón comenzaba a hartarse de esta vida tan rutinaria que llevaba el deseaba algo mas pero no imaginó lo que el destino le tenía preparado cierto día cuando iba rumbo a la escuela encontró algo muy extraño ,se trataba de una libreta color negro que tenis en su portada la frase "Death Note" —¿que sera esto?— Se pregunto a si mismo cuando la abrió y leeyo la primera hoja no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

 _"Esta es la libreta de la muerte al escribir el nombre de alguien y visualizar su rostro ese alguien morira en 40 segundos"_

—nah — se dijo a si mismo pero la ccuriosidad fue mas grande y quiso intentarlo cuando en el camino vio en el noticiero a un convicto que habia escapado de prisión el americano tomo la libreta y escribió el nombre que aparecía en el noticiero "Lutz Bieldmiths" y prácticamente en poco tiempo supo que aquel hombre había muerto de un ataque al corazón a los 40 segundos de que este había escrito su nombre en aquella libreta para asombro y horror del estadounidense.

Intento olvidarse del asunto cuando un ladrón le había robado sus cosas de valor sin pensanlo mucho averiguó su nombre y lo escribió en aquella libreta el resultado fue inmediato fue cuando este tomo una decisión.

Sin embargo no sabia que era observado se trataba de un shinigami llamado Ryuky quien observaba divertido la situación

—¿quien eres tu?— preguntó Alfred

—soy el dueño de esta libreta la deje por ahí porque estaba aburrido y veo que la has encontrado ?¿sabes el poder que tienes?

—supongo que si — dijo como si nada —¿sabes que haré con esto?... Seré el heroe del nuevo mundo acabare con cada criminal de este asqueroso mundo y lo limpiare de la maldad

—¿sabes que al hacer eso seras la persona mas malvada de todas?

—¿tu crees? Yo no lo veo así

Alfred había cambiado su perspectiva de la vida y con algo de soberbia pensaba que hacia lo correcto matando a cada criminal del mundo sin embargo eso había llamado la atención de la policía y no por algo precisamente bueno

 _hasta aquí lo dejó no he visto muy bien el anime por lo cual las actualizaciones serán tardarás nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_El cuaderno de la muerte_

 _Capitulo dos_

 _S_

 _Hola ¿Como están? espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por los comentarios he decidido continuar está historia intentado evitar un posible bloqueo espero les guste_

—crei que nunca acabaría —dijo el shinigami —¿Como puedes hacer esto a diario es muy aburrido? Oye Alfred ¿Estas escuchando?

—no me hables a diferencia de ti otras personas pueden escuchar cuando hablo

—Alfred ¿Como estás no quieres ir a...?

—lo siento estoy ocupado

—no estás ocupado— dijo el shinigami— solo irás a encerrarte a tu habitación cómo siempre

Y así fue desde que tenía el cuaderno de la muerte estaba encerrado escribiendo nombres de diferentes delincuentes pues clara era su meta ser el héroe del nuevo mundo.

Mientras tanto en la I.C.P.O había una larga discusión sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y las místeriosas muertes de criminales que se susitaban alrededor del mundo —ha habido 52 muertes la semana pasada

—todos eran criminales buscados por sus crímenes

—no sabemos cuántas muertes ha habido exactamente hasta ahora

—es un buen momento para considerar que fue un asesinato

—¡¿Un asesino cómo podría hacer semejante cosa ? Todos murieron de un ataque al corazón!

—esto puede tratarse de una organización

—si es una organización no dudo que sea el FBI o la CIA

—¡Lo reto a que repita eso!

—señores por favor este no es el momento para pelear, no hay opción debemos llamar a S

—¡Pero S solo se involucra en los casos que personalmente le interesan!

—¿Quien es S?

S el era el seudónimo de quién era considerado como la última alternativa de la interpool , ya que era el mejor detective hasta ahora conocido en la historia era considerado como lo mejor de lo mejor,el único problema era que nadie sabía cómo lucia y mucho menos donde encontrarlo o como contactarlo o eso pensaba la policía.

— caballeros S ya está investigando—se escuchó una voz femenina

—¿Quien es esa mujer?

— ella es la única persona que sabe cómo contacta tampoco sabemos quién es realmente

—guarden silencio, en este momento S quiere dirigirse hacia ustedes— la mujer saco una laptop y ahí comenzó el mensaje solo con una voz distorsionada

 ** _"saludos cordiales, soy S"_**

Mientras tanto Alfred había planeado cuidadosamente como esconder el cuaderno de la muerte,cosa que sorprendió al shinigami pues en otras ocasiones quienes encontraban los cuadernos tenían el serio problema de como esconderlos sin embargo el estadounidense había logrado que ese no fuera problema para el.

Mientras

" _ **La dificultad de este caso radica en su ambición sin precedentes, y no lo duden esto nos lleva a un atroz caso que es imperdonable,por eso se necesita toda la colaboración de la I.C.P.O y tosdd las organizaciones mundiales de gobierno, especialmente el cuartel general de los Estados Unidos"**_

—¿Que , porque Estados Unidos en particular?

 _ **"¿Porque Estados Unidos? Ya sea que el responsable sea uno solo o un grupo es muy probable que sea estadounidense y si no lo es , probablemente se encuentra en los estados unidos"**_

Entre tanto la noticia comenzaba a circular llamando al misterioso justiciero "Kira" por la palabra en inglés killer o asesino sin embargo no se referían a un desalmado si no a un héroe y eso le alegraba a Alfred, sin embargo todo daría un giro inesperado

 _ofrecemos una disculpa por la interrupción, ahora un importante mensaje de la interpol_

 _—tengo una unidad policiaca vigilando en cada rincón del mundo, soy Lind S Tailor , también conocido como S—_ decia un hombre en la televisión— _criminales en todo el mundo han sido asesinados misteriosamente,lo cual considero como el crimen más atroz en la historia, Kira voy a cazarte y a exterminarte_

—¿Estas seguro de que te atrapará?

—ese tonto,nunca me encontrará tendrá que encontrar esto antes y mientras la policía no lo descubra no habrá evidencia alguna para condenarme

 _—Kira tengo una buena idea de cual es tu motivación y lo que pretendes conseguir, pero debo decir que lo que haces es malvado_

—¿Malvado?¡ SOY LA JUSTICIA ,SOY EL HÉROE DEL NUEVO MUNDO QUE TODOS DESEAN AQUELLOS QUE SE OPONGAN A ESTE HEROE SON LOS VERDADERAMENTE MALIFICOS —grito furioso pero después se calmó —que pena S pensé que eras más inteligente— ni tardó ni perezoso saco la libreta y escribió el nombre del supuesto oficial y espero lo inevitable el hombre murió 40 segundos después—¿Que pasa ya no tienes nada que decir?— sin embargo en ese momento una letra S apareció en la pantalla cosa que cambio el rumbo de las cosas

 _ **—vaya ,tenía que hacer la prueba pero no pensé que sucedería,Kira parece que puedes matar a alguien sin siquiera estar presente, no lo hubiera creído de no ser porque lo acabo de presenciar ,si en verdad mataste a Lind S Tailor el hombre que viste morir en televisión debo decirte que ese era un criminal cuya ejecución estaba programada para hoy , fue arrestado en completo secreto para que no hubiera información sobre el ni en la televisión ni en el internet,pero S es real yo existo**_

—¡Eres un maldito!

 ** _—¡Ahora trata de matarme! ¡Vamos, ¿Que esperas?! ¡Matame! ¡¿Que pasa no puedes matarme?! Bien Kira parece ser que no puedes matarme_** asi que hay personas a las que no puedes matar ,me diste una pista útil, _ **te devolveré el favor, te diré algo que seguro considerás interesante pese a que se dijo que está sería una transmisión mundial,solo estamos transmitiendo en Nueva York,la policía trato tu primer crimen como un accidente,sin embargo de todas las personas que han muerto recientemente este fue por mucho el menos serio y solo fue reportado en Estados Unidos ,tu primer asesinato fue un experimento lo cual me lleva a pensar que no llevas matando mucho tiempo**_ ahora sé dónde estás

—jeje ese S es bastante bueno

 _ **—pensabamos transmitir este mensaje en cada rincón del mundo hasta encontrarte pero parece que ya no será necesario,decidimos transmitir en Nueva York primero por lo grande que es su población,estás en Estados Unidos**_ use esa información para deducir esto _**,por lo tanto no pasará mucho tiempo para que pueda sentenciarte a muerte, para serte completamente honesto no pensé que las cosas saldrían tan bien, me intriga saber cómo matas personas sin siquiera estar presente, pero no me importa esperar un poco más**_ podrás responder todas mis preguntas cuando te atrape _**volveremos a vernos Kira.**_ —en ese momento se cortó la comunicación

—vas a sentenciarme a muerte jajaja ya lo veremos

 _"cada uno deberá descubrir la identidad del otro sin revelar la suya el primero cuya identidad sea revelada morirá jeje los humanos son tan divertidos"_

—Kira

—S

—¡TE ENCONTRARÉ DONDE QUIERA QUE TE ESCONDAS Y TE ELIMINARÉ

—yo soy

— i am

— LA JUSTICIA

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado_


End file.
